total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallory
Mallory, labeled The Demolitionist, is a 16-year-old from Des Moines, Iowa. Family Katherine McKenzie Waller - Mallory's mother. She owns a very successful company and she's very rich. Katherine was strict and controlling, to combat her husband's easygoing lifestyle. After said husband's untimely demise, she fell under the influence of alchohol. She was only sober during work, and even then she was most likely hungover. Tobias Luke Burgh - Mallory's father. He was a construction worker with a very easygoing personality. He met Mallory's mother at a coffee shop and had immediately started a friendship due to his charismatic nature. He loved Mallory more than anything, and he was very supportive of her. He would take Mallory to get ice cream every day that she didn't get in trouble at school, and eventually ice cream on Fridays was a tradition, bad day or good day. One day, Mallory got lost after walking home from school. Tobias was walking to his car to get her when he was run over and killed. Illia Judas Burgh - Mallory's uncle. He owns a gun shop and happens to run the black market. He's intimidating due to his massive height and the fact that he carries a butterfly knife around everywhere. He cares for Mallory, and he strongly dislikes his sister-in-law (Mallory's mother). He taught Mallory how to shoot a gun and make bombs. He's very friendly and warm towards family, but cold and intense to everyone else. Total Drama Tumblr Currently no episodes... Friends/Enemies Mallory has spoken to The Baroness, Matt, Lavender, Gaile, Ry, Derby, and Mika. Personality Mallory is kind, easily excited, and enthusiastic. She isn't that smart, so she ends up being oblivious to some things. She enjoys breaking things and blowing things up. She has no idea what personal space is, and she has little to no volume control. She loves heavy metal, indie rock, and some forms of modern pop. She's brave and ambitious, and she often doesn't think things through before acting. She's INCREDIBLY clumsy, but she doesn't let that bother her. She enjoys showing off her tattoos, which are imprinted her entire body. She's the kind of person who would walk outside in the winter wearing a belly shirt and boxers and not realize it until she's already in the middle of the snow-covered yard. Tattoos Mallory's tattoos started on her arm. It was a green snake wrapping around her bicep and preparing to eat an eyeball that was very realistically placed on her shoulder. She later got another snake-and-eye tattoo on her other arm, but she added fire to the design. Next came golden dragon wings on her back, along with another snake slithering up from the small of her back and ending below her neck. On her neck was another eyeball. Her right leg has a gold dragon clinging to her shin, breathing fire up her thigh. Her left leg was tattooed to look like it had scales that started at the bottom and faded into her skin as they reached her thigh. Trivia *Mallory has a dog named Remy. Remy is a three-legged beagle that her father found as a puppy in a ditch and decided to adopt. Remy is a friendly and loud dog who can't turn corners without tripping or sliding. *Mallory sleepwalks. This often leads to her falling down the stairs in her sleep and not even waking up. *Mallory is very fond of ice cream, and she's become familar with every ice cream place in Des Moines. Category:Contestants